Happy New Year, Just Friends
by JamSack
Summary: Jack's random and sometimes not random, quirky thoughts on his pathetic New Years Eve and his doomed relationship with Sam. It's actually quite funny... seeing as it's Jack. PG, for 2 very mild words.


**Spoiler:** Season 8 Affinity

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Stargate SG-1, I don't own the original story and episode plots, I don't own the characters.I own Jack's New Years Eve, though I don't want to. I'm broke cos I spent allmy christmas money, so don't sue me cos you won't get nothing.

**A/N:** So I've been reading fanfic on this website since… last year around April :) And started writing Stargate fanfiction around August last year when I saw _Heroes Part 2_, which is my favourite episode so far!, and started writing a story based on it.

I wrote this story on New Years Eve and Jack's new year was in a sense, a bit like mine. Only the first bit though! Cos I finished writing this two hours into the New Year, which I was very happy about, cos that's how I'm continuing the year, writing! So look for more stuff from me!

As I'm on holidays at the moment, I'm not posting up Heroes yet, and probably won't do it till I'm finished writing it. So I can post it up,and you won't have to wait in between chapters, that's sort of like my policy. If you think my strategy stinks, just tell me.

And don't judge this by the first impressions rule, cos I have more stories to put up of Stargate and others, and just because you might hate this one, doesn't mean you'll hate my others! Or you might...

So here it is:

-Brandybucktook05

* * *

**Quote: ****GREAT LOVE: It's when you shed tears yet you still care; it's when you're ignored yet you still long; it's when she begins to love another yet you still smile and say "I'm happy for you."**

**Happy New Year Just Friends**

Happy New Year, Jack thought dryly to himself as he watched small bursts of colour dimly light up the sky from the view of his humble cabin, somewhere near Cheyenne.

He had a can of beer in his hand as he sat peacefully in his lawn chair on the veranda with only his dog for company.

Jack absently stroked the Golden Retriever's head as he listened to the distant rumbling and whistling of the fireworks as they faded disappeared into the clouds.

Well, the way you start your new year is the way it continues, isn't that what they said? Jack thought. Wait. Who the hell are "they"? Ah well. Whoever "they" were, it "they" were right, he would continue the rest of the year, alone...drinking beer… and thinking of Sam.

His second-in-command. The Lieutenant Colonel of SG-1. Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. And he, her General. Her Commanding Officer. As he always had been as he always would be. Nothing more, nothing less.

Okay New Year's Resolution number one: stop thinking about Sam.

And drink less.

Oh and quit smoking.

And ah, keep New Year's Resolutions.

Hang on a minute, that's not me, that's Bridget Jones. Now Sam was getting him watching those girly movies… and Danny and Teal'c.

They had had and "SG-1 Movie Night" a couple of weeks ago and instead of watching Season 1 through 7 of Stargate (I mean Simpsons lol) or Star Wars, Sam had brought over a copy of _Bridget Jones' Diary_that she had borrowed outfrom Blockbuster's.They had watched it; she had made them of course. He had actually enjoyed it, though he would never admit it to her.

But he had liked sitting next to her in the dark… with Daniel and Teal'c. Daniel making rude comments. Teal'c questioning every strange custom in his stiff manner, like: "Why would Bridget Jones want to insert her head down the 'waste bowl'? Is that what is considered normal to the people of Britain?"

Daniel had nearly choked on his popcorn with laughter at that question. It seemed strange that an entertainment food like popcorn could so easily nearly kill a man that had nearly died from much worse things than a piece of popcorn and in fact had _already _died.

He and Sam had simply looked at each other and rolled their eyes at their friends crazy antics, Sam flashing him that familiar grin that made his knees feel weak (either that or it was arthritis). Making him feel like a giggling schoolgirl; granted the fact that he had **NEVER **been a giggling schoolgirl.

But he had already broken his NYR. Thinking of Sam, that way. Never again! He reprimanded himself.

She was engaged to Pete. She was Pete's, not his. Never had been, never would be. Pete was a great guy, he admitted begrudgingly after he had met him properly. A great guy like she deserved. Not a stubborn, smart arse like him. Nope he was going to get over her, once and for all. And he was going to stand up at her wedding, and give them a toast. A toast to happiness in their future, while he damned Pete to hell after watching them get joined in wedded bliss and letting himself be hanged. It was his duty to be there at Sam's wedding… as a friend. Because that's all he was ever going to be to her. Just a friend.

During their eight years together, working together that is, he had gotten to know her so well. He knew more about her than even Danny. And he knew that she knew him just as well.

They didn't do typical stuff like finishing each others other's sentences. Just normal stuff. Sometimes it was like they could read each others minds. She was extremely perceptive when it came to Jack's feelings…most of them anyway. She knew when he was angry or worried… or when he was lying about an injury as he often did. They were both hiders in a sense. The hid their feelings from other people. But she could read him so well. It was amazing how well they knew each other.

They had gone through heaps of near-death experiences together, it was impossible to not have a sort of connection. Something that went deeper than professionalism. (Is that the right word?)

It's sort of like they were all a kind of family. C'mon, Danny was his best friend, no matter how many times he tried to bug him about Sam. And Teal'c was equally valuable. He found his alienish qualities very humorous. Yep, Teal'c was always good for a laugh. And his facial expressions, priceless! Jack took another sip of beer, a smile playing on his lips. Yep, the SG-1 team, was a friendship that would last forever.

But Sam…

Friendship with her just didn't seem right, because he wanted it to be so much more.

Maybe it was the fact that she was so much smarter than him, so independent and in control, that she was so lovable. All her scientific babble that she constantly poured through his ear and out the other about her doohickey's (don't you love that word?), made her look so cute.

But Pete was there first… he sighed. Not first, first. But he was going out with her first and Jack was… never. Pete was hers and she was his and Jack had nobody.

He just had to cut the crap and move on. Not holding onto all those memories that they had together, but letting them go like handfuls of confetti, moving with the wind, after being flung in the air by millions of people across then nation. Across the world…

He wished he were like a dot of confetti, being carried places so easily on the back of the wind… moving on so easily.

It would not be so easy though. He was not a dot of confetti, pink or otherwise. He would have to endure the ultimate torture of seeing her every day, seeing her with that darned ring on her finger, glinting mockingly into his eyes, seeing her smile and laugh as people wished her congratulations on her wedding day. Seeing her raise a family with that… that cop. A family of little Sam's with blonde hair, fixing electricity faults and tapping into other people's computer, he thought with a grim smile on his face. And little Pete's running around with toy police sets; with plastic handcuffs and a police badge, placing people under arrest.

He took another sip of beer, letting the cool liquid slide down his throat and into his belly. He downed the rest of it and stood up wearily, patting the dog goodnight. . He staggered to the bathroom fatigued, and brushed his teeth hoping beyond hope that she would magically appear there, saying she was sorry and that she cared for _him_ and not Pete. But he knew she wouldn't. She was spending Christmas and New Years with _his_ family.

And anyhow, it's not like she _could_ say anything like that

Blah blah blah Regulation Crap, Blah blah blah. The thing that had stopped him from doing something about _it_ for the past _several_ years. The thing that had stopped him from getting there before Pete. The thing that had stopped Jack from living his life with Sam by his side. Actually the thing that stopped Jack from living life properly.

He spat bitterly into the sink and washed his mouth out, seeing the remnants of his sharp, minty toothpaste with water, swirling down the drain.

If only it were that simple. If only he could wash all his "more than friendly" feelings for her down the drain. Because they could never be more than just friends. All chances of that were thrown out of the door when she made it quite clear that she had _no _romantic feelings for him. Why else would she accept Pete's proposal?

He headed towards his bedroom yawning loudly as he thought about the alternate realities that SG-1 had encountered. Jack and Sam had gotten together in both those alternate realities, why was it so difficult for _them_?!

Maybe he had missed the opportunity already. Maybe she was just tired of waiting. Or her feelings for him had just burned out with time, like a star that had ran out of fuel. He didn't blame her. He was sick of the waiting too. What he was for though, _he _couldn't even tell. Was he waiting for a General Hammond- like God to strike him down with lightning, telling him, "Yees Jaack; you can screw the regulations now!"

He had longed for the day when he could do that, but that day was a long way off. Sort of like the Second Coming. It was coming, but nobody knew when. And Sam was not willing to stick it out anymore. They would stay "just friends" for the rest of his pathetic lonely life.

Damn the Regulations! He muttered angrily to himself as he got into his PJ's.

Damn Pete! He put on his bed socks to warm his cold feet and turned out the light.

And damn to the depths whatever muttonhead thought of the phrase "Just Friends!"

THE END

P.S That would be the French. (Sorry couldn't resist)

Hope you liked it!! Please reveiw!


End file.
